Star Rose Quartz (DU)
Star Rose Quartz is a major character in Supernova. Appearance Star Rose Quartz has light pink skin. She has thick lips and is wearing rose pink lipstick. Her body type is not quite chubby but not quite thin. She has bright pink sparkling eyes. She has very long, rose pink hair that is neat and straight. She wears a simple gray-pinkish dress that has no sleeves and starts at he neck. It gradients to rose pink at the bottom. The dress is accented by a magenta ribbon that ties back into a bow on her back. She has pink frills accenting the back of her dress, similar to Star Lemon Quartz. She wears a necklace that has a tiny Star Moonstone gemstone (that Star Sunstone gave her) around her neck. She wears no leggings ans she has pink ribbons around her feet that lead up to rose pink flats. Personality She acts in a similar manner to Star Lemon Quartz. She acts as a mother figure to most of the gems and is there to comfort them if they need her for anything at all. She's very kind and considerate to new gems and it relatively tame around the beasts of Barun. She, however, has an addiction-- she smokes cigarettes. Although the cigarettes do not harm her breathing-wise (since gems don't need to breathe), but the Supern*va clan believes that the cigarettes that she smokes supresses the powers that she thinks she doesn't have. She waves away this fact and simply states that it doesn't harm her, ignoring the fact that it masks her special ability that is unknown to all gems in the Supern*va clan. Weapons and Abilities Star Rose Quartz has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Unknown Ability Star Rose Quartz has a unique ability hidden to all of the gems in the Supernova clan. Weapon Star Rose Quartz' weapon is a set of throwing knives. She has two knives with blades that she constantly sharpens in her free time. She has amazing accuracy and never misses her shots. In "Fire and Ice," she hits the rainbow serpent's eyes straight-on, and takes pride in her actions. Backstory Star Rose Quartz shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. She was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, she was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Lemon Quartz listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. A decade after this happened, Dragon's Breath Opal had died from a mishap that had happened in the temple. She was feeding her pet magenta serpent, Jorgmander, when it attacked her with no reason. It had bit her directly on her gem, shattering it and killing her. The death of Supern*va's leaders devestated Star Sunstone. Star Rose Quartz was there to comfort him right away, as well as Star Lemon Quartz; this drew SRQ and SLQ closer together as friends and is why they are as close as they are today. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Rose Quartz and Star Sunstone have a very close friendship. She gives Star Sunstone motherly advice, as well as Star Lemon Quartz. In "Fire and Ice," this is proven for when SRQ and SLQ comforted him about Star Moonstone's irresponsibility. She was also quick to help him in "Fire and Ice" when she ran out, ready to help him slay the rainbow serpent. Star Moonstone The two of them don't talk very much-- they only talk business and they don't fight over little things. They fight over big stuff that means life or death. Star Lemon Quartz The two of them are very close gems, constantly with each other at the temple or in combat. They talk together, eat together, cook together, everything. They're always there for each other and the other gems. Star Ruby They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Ruby. However, they don't argue often and sometimes even find themsleves joking with each other. Star Sapphire They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Sapphire. However, they don't argue often and sometimes even find themsleves joking with each other. Sometimes, SRQ is slightly creeped out by Star Sapphire. Star Garnet They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Garnet. However, they're both ALWAYS up for a karaoke battle. BRING IT ON! Star Diopside They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Diopside. But they always find themselves cracking jokes every now and then, throwing the senses of authority behind.